Best Valentines Day Ever
by summerssevenseas
Summary: Cilan wonders about how he is going to give White chocolates for Valentines day. After finding his goofy friend lost in a building, leaning against a balcony railing, he forces himself to give the chocolate to her, short and sweet. In the end, he gets a lot more than he bargained for. "Will you be my Valentine?"


I sighed, staring down at the ingredients in front of me. Today was the day I will make the best chocolate I can make and give it to the girl I have a... small crush on. Today was ALSO the day where I will be killed.

Valentines day. The day my fangirls are waiting for every year.

I ran a hand through my bright green hair frustratedly, glaring up at the clock. I had to do this before she gets one from her friend Cheren or that N guy that I hate... I really hate that guy a lot, he went on the ferriswheel with her and I'm not happy about it.

I dumped my Crisco into a pot and put it at a low temperature, leaving it there while I checked my ingredients if they were in the right order.

I whipped out a bowl and threw in some powdered sugar, cocoa, milk powder, then a pinch of salt, and when the butter melted, I dumped it on top then mixed it well. I poured the mixture in heart shaped shapers and put them into the fridge and waited patiently, thinking about how I should approach White.

'Um, Hi White! I made chocolates for you for Valentines day! No, too straightforward and obvious. Um, Hey White! I thought you might like some chocolate for valentines day. No, she would probably think that I thought no one thought about her. That will make her sad. Um, Hiya White! Do you want some chocolate? W-wait a minute, what if she says no!?'

The timer rung, waking me from my daze, and I took out the heart shaped chocolates, assorting them into a small, purple striped box and tied it with a bright blue ribbon. I smiled at my handiwork. It looked pretty good for my first time making valentine chocolates for someone. Wonder if White will like them... Of course she will, she's nice and happy all the time... And really goofy and cute...

I shook my head, quickly tucking my chocolate into my pants pocket and unrolling my sleeves, heading for the door without bothering to take my vest from the coat hanger. I'm fine without it, besides, is was extremely hot. A good day to go to the beach, actually. I wonder if White would want to go to the beach. Its not far from here. Just a couple hours walk to Nuvema town then a few minutes with a water type pokemon and you'll be on that hidden shore. I used to love camping there as a kid, I'd usually invite Cress only because Chili hates the ocean and doesn't know how to swim. Well, didn't, but he still doesn't know so I guess it makes sense.

"Cilan!" I snapped out of my memory and looked for the source of the voice. Well, I already knew the source. It was White. There is no way I could forget her voice. But where was she?

"Up here you green haired goof!"

I looked up and rolled my eyes. White was leaning against a railing on a building balcony, waving her hand frantically, a lopsided smile placed on her face. As always, her eyes were glowing with excitement and she was taking small jumps up and down due to her being hyper. Very hyper. She could outrun an olympic athlete easily, but she isn't going to be trying out any time soon. She's as stubborn as a Tauros.

"Hi White! What are you doing up there?" I asked, covering the sunlight from my eyes. My back was starting to burn. Jeez, I have a huge urge to jump into that cool beach water right around now...

"I'm... I dunno! I just ended up here! How do I get down? HELP ME!"

I facepalmed. Arceus, her sense of direction. How did she become the League Champion? I mean, how did she even make it to Nimbasa? With her sense of direction, she could be a lone wonderer in the ancient ruins in the desert and never find a way out. I really wouldn't be surprised if she disappeared one day, but lets just hope that doesn't happen... Lets hope...

"White, just stay where you are and don't move. I swear if you move, White, you know what will happen."

White chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't do that. I remember, I promise not to move an inch." She crossed her arm and nodded her head, as if assuring herself that she wouldn't do that.

I grinned, shaking my head as if saying 'What am I going to do with you?' then walked into the building with a broad smile. I think I'll give White her chocolate at the balcony... it... seems like a romantic spot, right? I mean, the sky going twilight, me and White on a balcony, and I just... hand her the chocolate. Easy, right?... Right? Please let me hear an answer here! HELLO?

"OMG CILAN!" I looked behind me and I saw a girl bulldozing a guy who I suppose was going to give her chocolate, which made me frown. Jeez, I need to find a way to help that guy...

"A-a-are you going to give someone chocolates? Who is it! Tell me!" The girl yelled, chatting away like a woodchuck.

"Um, well, I gave one to each of my brothers and I was thinking of giving some to my friends... Maybe..." I added the word maybe so my sentence wouldn't be a lie. I don't like lying.

The girl frowned and shrugged. "O-oh. Sorry for that."

I looked over her shoulder at the boy who seemed very irritated, staring down at the box of chocolate he was holding. He put a lot of work into it, you could tell because the box was decorated with tons of drawings and stickers. Very detailed drawing and stickers. I smiled and looked back at the girl.

"I'm sorry for not getting you chocolate, but I think you should look behind you. It seems like _someone_ has a thing for you and was planning to give you a box."

The girl looked shocked and quickly looked over her shoulder, blushing immensely. "I can't believe he actually likes me..." With that, she completely ignored me and ran over to the boy, chatting away with him. I smiled, happy to get two people together for valentines day.

I went up the stairs to see White. leaning her head against the railing. It was completely twilight at the moment and she looked somewhat different. She wasn't jumping up and down and she wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs about being the pokemon master someday soon, she was just looking at the sky calmly. I grinned and walked up next to her, not looking her in the eyes. I leaned my weight against the rail and stared out, looking to the tall tree filled forest in the distance. Pinwheel forest was always to wild and big, its not a strange thing to see it from here.

"Hey White... I've been wanting to say something..." I said, staring down at my box of chocolates that were in my pocket. I knew is would be melted, but I didn't care because I've seen White take a whole melted chocolate bunny during easter and stuff it down her mouth. I started laughing hysterically that day, gosh, White was so weird. Her face was filthy after that and I somehow convinced her to take a bath before her face got a huge dried brown mark imprinted on it.

There was a long pause, which confused me. "White?"

"ZzZzZz..."

I banged my head on the railing and almost screamed to myself. No wonder she was calm and not jumping, she was SLEEPING!

I leaned my head to the side and looked at her sleeping face. As always, her lopsided smile was graced over her sleeping stature. The way the dark orange light beated down on her made her look almost like a princess, and she'd look even more like one with her hair down and a white dress. I remember that photographer that forced her into a princess gown, Arceus, though her personality didn't change, it was like I was looking at a whole different person.

"You're so unpredictable." I said, chuckling to myself. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and her smile broadened, her hands gripping tightly to the railing.

"Cilan..." I blushed and shot up straight, looking as if I saw a ghost. There was no way that was White. Number one first rule, White doesn't sleep talk. Number two, she didn't dream about other people or herself. She dreamt of fictional characters. Number 3, White doesn't have a crush on me, so she obviously wouldn't be dreaming of me. I obviously just misheard her.

Her grip suddenly slipped and her fell onto my shoulder. I quickly grabbed her to keep her upright and blushed. This was... different... But Maybe I should wake her up. I remember that camping trip... I found her foot propped up on my back, and she wasn't even supposed to be sleeping next to me. I was sure she was sleeping in between Bianca and Cheren.

"White, Wake up~" I sang, Shaking her shoulder lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head upward, facing me. She smiled brightly, tired looking nonetheless.

"Hi Cilan..." She said, pausing as she held in a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Its dawn, take a guess."

She chuckled and stood up. I somewhat missed her leaning on me for some reason. "Very funny Cilan. Anyways... You said you wanted to tell me something?"

I laughed. "You really did listen!" I exclaimed, looking at her devilishly. She laughed along, knowing how weird it is to be paying attention to someone even though you're sleeping.

"Yeah, well, I fell asleep when you asked me the question. You were late anyways, it was your fault." She pointed and accusing finger at me, which I rolled my eyes at and looked our to the sky. It was getting darker and the stars were coming out more clearly. It was now or never.

"White."

"Mm?" She hummed, not looking my way. I noticed the chilling air as I breathed out. My breath made a clean coat of mist, fading away slowly. The temperature changed quite quickly.

"Will you..." I took a deep breath, the chocolate in my hand. What was I even saying? I didn't know myself. "Be my valentine?" Oh great, I went with the cheesy and easy one.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked sideways, noticing that she was looking at me, smiling that dopy grin of hers. "Course! Why didn't you say so?"

I handed her the box and she immediately opened them, making me smirk. "Chocolate addict."

"I wasn't a chocolate addict until you made me try you're Chocolate Lava Cake! It was perfect! Why do you think I love melted chocolate so much now?"

I snickered as I remembered White taking that first bite. Her face lit up like fireworks and she didn't even smile, but is was totally obvious she was in heaven for a second. Now that dish is my favorite dessert to prepare, because whenever I serve it to a customer, it reminds me of Whites reaction. It was priceless.

"So thats what happened on Easter. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would think I'm weird."

I raised and eyebrow and frowned, turning my head towards White swiftly. "What? Why would you think that?" White shook her head and said nothing. "White, Tell me." I said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me for a split second, then back at the stars. She sighed.

"Because! I'm already weird as is, I just thought that maybe you would think I was even more weird! I mean, I'm a huge hyperactive goof who cant stand still for two minutes unless I have a really good reason. I like RUNNY chocolate, I yell all the time, I have a dumb smile, and I can hear stuff around me when I'm sleeping. I don't get how you don't find me weird! I'm basically a psycho!"

I slapped a hand on her mouth, forcing her to stop. "Do not ever badmouth yourself. You are a beautiful girl, inside and out, who makes people laugh when they're feeling down, is loud and confident, and has a great lopsided smile that everyone loves. You never lie and gossip, and you love to encourage people when they get scared. If someone had a fight, you jump right in the resolve the problem. There is absolutely nothing about you that should label you a psycho, but you are weird in your own personal way, just like everyone else. Like me, I'm an obsessive cooking machine who cant go a day without making a single dish."

White paused for a moment then smiled behind my hand. She moved it out of the way and looked down. "Cilan... Thanks."

She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a small green and white box. "I um, Cilan will you be my valentine?"

I looked at the box then back at her. She wasn't smile, she actually looked embarrassed. Thats different, she's usually more confident than that.

"Sure." I said, taking the box with a smile. She gave me a sideways glance then looked down the balcony. She looked like she wanted to say something, I don't know what of course...

"C-Cilan... I... I've been wanting to tell y-you something." I stared at her for a couple of moments. White doesn't stutter. No, that was basically a myth for her. Something was definitely off.

"White? Are you cold? You're stuttering..." I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" She said, faking a smile. I frowned and brushed the back of my hand on her forehead. It was burning really high. Her face was red too...

"White, are you sick? Your head is burning, I think you have a fever." This is worrying. Maybe I should take her to the pokemon center? Nurse joy could help her, most likely.

"I... I..." White closed her eyes tight for a moment. "I... I LOVE YOU OKAY?" She yelled, then slapped a hand over her mouth. I gave her an awed look, did I just hear wrong?... Oh my god, she confessed to me... She confessed to me... SHE CONFESSED TO ME! :D

"I... I love you..." With that, she ran off...

You can probably imagine me with a huge dopy smile on my face to hear White say that...

Best Valentine's day ever. Now to go find White and confess to her as well. Bye~ :D


End file.
